


Haven't You Heard of Cooties?

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Series: Boyf riends & Richjake Shit [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: <3, After Squip, Boyf, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, Gets kinda Angsty but don't worry bb, I get the struggle now, I've probably ruined lollipops for you, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Tagging actually is hard, no regrets, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: So they share food and stuff, a normal thing friends do.But one day during lunch when Michael shares his lollipop with Jeremy , the squad becomes more than concerned... and a bit turned on.





	1. Donut Lollipops Exist

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is gonna be weird, but I like to do things no ones done... So bear with me
> 
> ALSO I'M OPEN FOR PROMPTS

Friends share almost everything: toys, snacks, even clothes. Sharing is caring, right? Well, Jeremy and Michael took it a bit too… literally. They share normal things: deodorant, jackets, Pokémon cards. Y'know, the usual. But one day at lunch, the Squad informs them that they've taken it too far.

 

_____

 

“So I heard Dustin Cropp and Madeline hooked up.” Jenna told the group, eyes on her phone. It was the beginning of lunch and everyone but Jeremy and Michael were present. The duo was still in the lunch line, chatting excitedly.

“Really?” Brooke asked, seeming to be the only one who cared. “Who told you?”

“No one, I just… have a feeling.” Jenna shrugged, never breaking eye contact with her phone.

Then, Jeremy and Michael joined them, the Squad offering greetings. They smiled and said hello.

As they continued eating, Michael pulled out a lollipop. It seemed relatively normal, until he unwrapped it. It was a little donut lollipop.

“Woah, Michael, where'd you get that?” Christine asked, leaning in to look at it.

“There's this awesome house in my neighborhood that always gives out the strangest candy on Halloween, I went before the big Halloween party, but never had the chance to eat it.” He shrugged.

Michael began to suck on it absently, shuffling through his backpack for something. After a few minutes, he pulled out his Gameboy.

And then it happened… Jeremy held out his hand in front of Michael, silently asking for a taste. The Squad stared, silent and curious. Michael, without looking away from his console, took the lollipop out of his mouth, spit trailing, and handed it to Jeremy.

By now, Chloe, Christine, Brooke and Jake are all cringing. Jenna is getting ready to snap a picture, and Rich is holding back laughter at the others reactions.

Jeremy put the candy in his mouth thoughtfully, swirling it around to get the full experience. Chloe fake gags, Brooke looks away, Christine covers her eyes, Jake is hiding behind Rich, whose giggling softly, and Jenna is snapping away.

Jeremy notices and scans the group, confused. “Hm?” He hums curiously, prodding Michael to get his attention. Though, he continues to suckle on the candy.

Michael looks up, about to rant to Jeremy about how he made him lose, until he sees the Squad. Michael narrows his eyes and leans over to Jeremy's ear, “what did we do?” He says, hushed.

Jeremy pulls the lollipop out, a shiny line following as he wipes drool from his mouth.

“‘Dunno.” He whispers.

Michael faces the group again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Did Jeremy fart or something?” He asked, causing Jeremy to blush wildly and give Michael a soft shove. He laughed and pat Jeremy's shoulder half-heartedly.

“Y-Y-You just…” Brooke pointed at the lollipop, which had now made its way into Michael's hand.

“That's kinky.” Rich tells Jake, who blushes and laughs nervously. “Why don't you do that with me?” He asked, only making the tall boy hide further into his shoulder.

Michael put the candy in his mouth, visibly swallowing and everyone groaned and covered their ears, except Rich, of course.

Michael and Jeremy exchanged an oblivious look.

“How can you even do that?!” Christine asked, looking frazzled.

“Do what?” Jeremy asked, since Michael was busy twisting the donut around in his mouth.

“Share that!” Jake said, pointing at Michael's mouth. Michael cocked an eyebrow and pulled the candy out.

“Stop taking it out!” Brooke shrieked, clinging to Chloe as she watched the saliva trail fall away, once again. Chloe used her hand to shield Brooke’s eyes as she held her close, smirking.

“Are we doing something wrong?” Michael asked Jeremy, who just hummed in response.

“You're sharing a lollipop.” Jenna and Rich pointed out simultaneously, unphased by their actions. Jenna was clicking away as she posted Snapchat videos of the two sharing.

Jeremy and Michael fell silent, looking at each other, then the candy, then back at each other. They were unable to find fault with the situation. The Squad noticed and began to tell them why it was wrong.

“It's gross!” Brooke whined.

“It's worse than kissing.” Chloe grimaced.

“Haven't you ever heard of cooties?!” Jake exclaimed, and Rich chuckled at the childish remark.

“... Worse than... kissing…?” Jeremy pondered, then looked at Michael, then the candy. The group watched as a beet red blush creeped up from his neck, all the way to the tips of his ears. Michael still seemed unphased, but upon seeing Jeremy’s reaction, he also felt a bit embarrassed. Even if he didn't find kissing Jeremy that bad.

“Awww.” Brooke cooed to Chloe, “they're embarrassed.”

“Good, let's hope it makes them stop.” The brunette sighed.

“Amen.” Jake said, sitting up but still holding Rich’s arm.

Jeremy and Michael, out of sheer embarrassment, scooted a few inches away from each other. Michael set the lollipop down on the table and the two teens stared at it.

“Aw, c’mon guys, don't act like that.” Christine pleaded.

“Yeah… We were just teasing.” Jake reassured, even if he found it vile.

“I think it's kinda hot.” Rich implied, to which Jake laughed and punched his arm lightly. Rich gave Jake's cheek a kiss and rolled his eyes. “I was kidding.”

“... kind of.”

Everyone rolled their eyes, whilst Jeremy and Michael were now blushing madly and staring at the floor.

“They're acting like smitten middle schoolers.” Chloe whispered to Brooke, who giggled softly.

The lunch bell rang and everyone stood up. Jeremy and Michael shared different classes the rest of the school day, and they each were thankful for that. But it was inevitable for the duo to have to face each other now that they'd begun questioning the intimacy of their friendship. And with another one of Jake's parties coming up, it was only a matter of time...


	2. Jeremiah-fucking-Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lollipops are now Michael's favorite candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird, I know, Thank you

Sure, Michael could just bail on the party, say he's not feeling well. But ever since the Squipcident, him and Jeremy made a pact to go to all of Jake's parties together. To never leave the other side, as to avoid another… breakdown. So Michael sucked it up, hoping Jeremy did the same.

The night of the party rolled around, Friday, and Michael straightened his hoodie as he headed inside. Before walking in, he looked around for Jeremy’s car.

Nope…

Michael sighed, praying he'd show up. He went inside, the instant he stepped in, music and ‘whoop’s filled his ears. Even though Jake's parties were less popular since the fire, all the Squad was still there. Michael approached Rich.

“Hey, have you seen Jeremy?” He asked, nervousness building up in him.

“Hmm… nope.” He said, barely even giving it thought.

“Thanks.” Michael deadpanned.

He began asking everyone, and everyone said no, until he reached Christine.

“Christine! Please give me some good news.” He said desperately. “Jeremy hasn't answered my texts and you're the last person who would know.”

She sighed, a frown on her face. _Not good._

“He told me not to tell you, but I can't do that.” She sighed again, running a hand through her hair. “He said he's not coming… to _any_ of the parties.”

“What?”

_What?_

Nervousness was replaced with anger. A red-hot anger. Michael stormed out of the house and didn't even bother to get in the car, considering Jeremy lived a few blocks away.

“Jeremy Heere, who left me alone at a party, forced to the bathroom.”

Michael's throat tightened and he blinked away the tears harshly.

“Jeremy Heere, who apologized and said he'd never leave me alone again.”

He was almost running now, as tears fell away behind him.

“Jeremy Heere, who's been trying and _trying_ to convince me the Squip doesn't bother him.”

Michael reached the front door and barged inside, knowing Jeremy’s dad works at this time.

“Jeremiah-”

He ran down the hall, talking loud enough for Jeremy to definitely hear.

“ _-fucking-_ ”

He threw open the door to Jeremy’s bedroom.

“Heere.”

He panted, staring at Jeremy as he sat on his bed, staring expectantly at the door.

“Who I have loved since the _7th grade_.”

He stood in the doorway, vulnerable as Jeremy stared him down. Both were unable to speak, or move for what seemed like forever.

Then, Jeremy cracked, his lips curved into a wide, goofy smile. Michael stared, surprised, and totally not expecting this. A chuckle turned into bubbling laughter. Jeremy held his sides as he fell back on the bed.

“What's so funny?” Michael asked, feeling a bit hurt.

“Y-You, you ran all the way over here?” He asked through giggles.

“Well… yeah?” He shrugged.

“Why didn't you drive?”

“Because I was mad at you! You left me at the party alone.” Michael's voice cracked, and he looked away embarrassment. Jeremy's smile faded to a softer one.

“I- … Sorry.” He inhaled sharply.

“I thought that… you definitely wouldn't feel the same way I do for you… so keeping myself away from you was the best?” He said, unsure.

“Jeremy, no matter what, I will always want you with me. I don't care if you killed someone! Okay, well don't do that, but you get the point!” He scrambled for good words to say.

Jeremy laughed and pulled Michael to sit on the bed with him, pressing his finger to Michael's lips in hopes of calming him. Then he took both his hands to rub the tear stains on Michael's cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry I made you cry.” He said.

“You should be.” Michael fake pouted, sticking his bottom lip out dramatically. Jeremy leaned in to give Michael's pouting lips a kiss. Michael began to lean in as well-

“JEREMY?” The shouting voices of the Squad made them jump, causing Jeremy to slide off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. Michael snorted, holding back a laugh.

“Sounds like they're looking for you.” Michael said, voice strained from holding back giggles.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Jeremy grumbled, though he smiled fondly.

“Should we see what they want?” Michael asked, helping him up.

“Probably.” Jeremy sighed as Michael smirked, an obvious idea forming in his head.

“What's got you so happy?” Jeremy asked as they began to head outside.

“Oh nothing~.” He sang.

Before Jeremy could open the door, Michael pulled their bodies together. He cupped Jeremy's cheek in one hand, which the other held their waists together. Applying a bit more pressure to his back, Michael tipped him back. He closed the space between them as he also threw the front door open. Jeremy's arms instinctively went around Michael's neck as he closed his eyes and melted into the rhythm of the kiss. It was _perfect_ … until-

“Whoo!”

“It's about time!”

“Dayum!”

The cheers and hollers of the Squad filled the air. Jeremy's eyes shot open and he pulled back, the redness of his cheeks overtaking any normal skin color. He hid his face in the crook of Michael's shoulder as he felt the boy laugh.

Then the best part, Jenna began passing around lollipops, and on three, they all threw handfuls of lollipops at the two of them. Jeremy giggled and shoved Michael playfully.

“You guys are so embarrassing!”

“Love you too.” Michael laughed and kissed his forehead, which also elicited some ‘aw’s.

“Yeah, and you two are a pair of saps.” Rich said. Michael bent down and collected some of the lollipops.

“We can't let these go to waste now, can we?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Get a room!” Chloe fake gagged.

“Gladly!” Michael picked a blushing Jeremy up bridal style and whisked him into the house, closing the door loudly for emphasis. The group left them to their… business.

 

Lollipops from then on became Michael's favorite candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna start doing things like this, weird things no one does
> 
> Its fun
> 
> But I wanna know what you think first :p
> 
> Please give PROMPTS :D


End file.
